This Is Business, Not Personal
by revengewantinggirl
Summary: Why am I not good enough for you Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked him, her head shaking with tears of frustration and love. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her & walked away. Kagome fell to the ground. "Why am I not good enough," she whispered. *writers block*
1. Chapter 1

(a/n: bad writers block with other story, using this to....vent, or work through it. Please, send me a muse...)

Kagome grasped out for her dark angel's face with her hands and pulled it close to hers. She waited till their foreheads were touching before she lowered her eyes from his and spoke. "Please don't walk away. Please tell me you'll stay." She held on, squeezing her eyes shut so tightly, trying to keep tears from forming as she already knew her pleas were falling on deaf ears. A heavy sigh was heard. The warm hands touched on top of hers and pulled them away from his face. Kagome collapsed onto the wall behind her, sobbing hysterically really, as her heart seemed to slow down to the pace of the retreating footsteps from her.

XxX

Groggily Kagome awoke to the sunshine beating down on her face, almost hot enough to make her start sweating. She took a deep sigh of breath in. Where the hell was she this morning? She turned around with no concern of waking the other person. '_Oh yes. Blue eyes if my memory does me well, which according to that awful recurring dream it does,'_ she thought, somewhat contemptful, as she looked over the man sleeping next to her. He had long black hair and a dark tan protruding somewhat from the upper half of the sheet tangled with his body. Kagome rolled her eyes at the pathetic man as she played over the previous nights events while gathering her clothes. He had paid for every drink she and her friends had ordered at the club while letting insincere compliments roll off the tongue. He was very attractive so Kagome had indulged him in his little game, whispering back and eventually retreating to the room he had at a nearby hotel. The night was a worthless fit of what could barely be called passion in Kagome's mind, but she had nothing better to do. She unrolled the white tank she had been wearing and pulled it on along with her jeans and shoes. She ran her fingers through her hair as she made her way to the door. Suddenly she heard the man mutter something.

"What?" she asked, just out of politeness.

"What's your name again?" came the muffled inquiry again.

Kagome snorted with a slight smile half playing on her mouth. "Don't worry about it," she said and walked out the door. She slightly shook her head as she exited the hotel and hailed a cab to take her to her apartment.

Kagome quickly showered and changed for work in a smart business skirt and jacket. She got into another taxi and arrived at her office building. She stepped off the elevator and onto the 25th floor which her office was on. She looked over her lower employees who were scattered along desks on her path with a disconcerned face but critiquing eyes as she made it to her office in the back of the floor. She stopped shortly to pick up her work folders from her secretary Sango's hands.

Sango raised a half eye-brow at Kagome, suspecting how she had spent the last night. Kagome glared back, and grabbed the folders out of her hand and continued on her path to her office. She sat down in her plush black chair and opened the folders. She started going over her work and quickly became immersed in it. She ran an advertising company and enjoyed it very much. Before she knew it it was lunch time.

Sango knocked on her door. "Kagome? Ka-gome? Hello!" she raised her voice.

She looked up at Sango, blinking rapidly. She smiled sheepishly. "Excuse me Sango, I just want to know everything I possibly can for this meeting with Inuyasha."

Sango nodded her head and moved further into the office and sat on Kagome's desk. "Understandable. But about the meeting--"

Kagome looked back at Sango. Her heart started quickening pace as she thought of the upcoming scenario. "What about it? I know Inuyasha wouldn't cancel, he knows how hard I've been working on this campaign."

"No, no, it's not that. But, perhaps you want to let Bankotsu handle this account," Sango said, slowly edging herself off the desk and closer to Kagome.

"Why, Sango, get to the point, I had a late night already last night, I have many accounts today, and you're babbling isn't helping," Kagome said, shuffling through her papers and hoping she was wrong about what was coming next.

"Inuyasha had something to do with Kikyou today, it suddenly came up," Kagome pshawed at this, "so he's not going to be coming to the meeting. You understand what I'm getting at Kagome?"

"Don't talk to me like I'm some idiotic distracted adolescent, Sango, I understand that you're telling me Sesshomaru is going to be coming to the meeting instead," Kagome said hotly. "That's fine, even better in fact. This way work will actually get done and I won't get stuck playing therapist for hours and delaying my other meetings." Kagome looked at Sango who was giving her unbelieving eyes. Inside Kagome knew she was right and Sango knew exactly what jittery feelings were coming upon Kagome. "This is business, Sango," she said as she started gathering the papers and notes she would need for her keypoints in the appointment, "and even if there were personal feelings involved, which there most certainly are not by either party, they would be put aside," she affirmed much more to herself although saying it to her friend.

Sango just stared at Kagome. She seemed to be frozen in the doorway. "I'll buzz you out for a phone call in fifteen?" she said with a smile, offering her friend a life line.

Kagome turned her head to Sango and nodded, "Deal." Sango slightly pushed Kagome out into the hall in a strategic move that looked like she was trying to move back to her desk.

She walked to the large conference room on the floor and settled herself on the right side of the room, where the windows were facing behind her. Kagome put her hand up to her face and forehead. She was feeling a little warm. And definitely nervous, no, anxious for this meeting with Sesshomaru. It had been so long since they had seen each other, let alone been in the same room. She slapped her palms onto the desk. Why should she be nervous, it was just Sesshomaru. This wasn't personal, it was just business and she was damn good at her business. Besides, if anyone should be nervous about the meeting it should be him. She declared this thought truth with a sharp nod to herself.

A chuckle rumbled in her ears. She looked up at the illuminated entity in front of her. "What is so funny?" She practically hissed.

He actually smiled at her. "You my dear."

"I am not 'your dear', Sesshomaru, now please, let's get on with this meeting."


	2. Chapter 2

oh my gosh, this chapter sucks like a porn star.

Kagome slammed the door to her office, her cheeks burning as if they could set her whole face on fire. Which would be fine with her, she felt like she was burning to ashes. She strode over to her desk and pierced her hands with her nails, trying desperately to control the urge to destroy every belonging on her desk and release her massive frustration. _'The audacity of that damnable man!'_ she thought while recalling the meeting.

"Very well," Sesshomaru had agreed, with a smirk still playing in his eyes. He moved his briefcase onto the table, but before he opened it he seemed to think better of it. Kagome's eyes narrowed in frustration, as he sat there, glancing down at his briefcase not saying a word.

"I'm not sure this is going to work," he started slowly. "After all, you're so young, naive, inexperienced. And if my memory serves me correctly you only have this job because I got it for you. Why would I place such an important aspect of my company in the hands of a little girl?"

Kagome felt the blood rise in her neck to her cheeks. She wanted to tell him to fuck off. She wanted to fall to her knees and ask him to guide her. She wanted so many things, her mind was a swirling galaxy of emotions and desires, but she knew she had to keep this professional, this was business after all, no matter how personal he tried to make it.

"Well, _Mr. Tashio_, considering your account would have nothing but the best creative ideas concieved and attention from our most revered staff members I must assure you that my masters degree in marketing and bussiness placed me in the corporate position I am in now. Not to mention that your associate has already had the contracts drawn up," she explained.

"Contracts mean nothing if the owner of said company hasn't agreed to them," he swiftly replied. He leaned over the table and smiled at her. "Which is me."

Kagome glared at him. "I realize that."

He seemd to lean evern more across the table, and Kagome would not be one to miss the sultle change of his face into sultry, almost pouty. "Oh, yes, I do recall pulling forth "You're the boss" from your scwollen lips when you worked for me."

"Now that's when I was young and naive, Sesshomaru," she explained. "And while I do understand that your account is very important considering the money that it's going to generate for both of us, I need to know if this case is a lost cause."

"Oh, I've signed them. After I had my lawyer add certain clauses to be fulfilled." He pushed the folder containing said papers and pushed them towards her.

Kagome skimmed over the papers, fighting her spine from shivering as she felt his intense gaze lingering on her face. This contract was ridiculous! "This contract is ridiculous," she announed, "these demands to it, I can only focus on this account?"

"With such little experience, trusting such a big account to one as yourself could only even be considered with a promise that my company's well being will have your full devotion. It also dictates a certain amount of hours you must fulfill working with me to generate ideas deemed acceptable for our advertising," Sesshomaru explained.

Kagome stared at him in shock, her head shaking, mouth agape in and ready to refuse him when he said, "If you do not consent, simply say so, but know that I will walk away with all the accounts of my associates as well."

_"This fucking asshole,"_ Kagome thought, gritting her teeth. She would have gladly told him to walk out of this building and into traffic and forget this contract, but her boss, the president of the company, had already told her how extremely important his account would be.

Kagome pulled the papers closer to her and looked over them once more. She picked up a pen and started, "I'm sure I can find someone willing to work these, uhm, pressing, hours--"

"Have you also become illiterate since the last time I saw you, Kagome? The papers clearly state that it will be you working the 'pressing' hours," he stated, the predator's half grin on his face angering her even more.

They sat there for five minutes, staring at each other, Kagome merely trying to demonstrate her sheer frustration with the situation, Sesshomaru not backing down from his demands.

"Oh, come now little Kagome. The hours should mean nothing to you, after all, you have no personal life, no real life, from what I hear. What could somebody expect from such an uptight girl like you, although," Sesshomaru said while moving from across the table to behind Kagome. He stood exactly behind her, Kagome's hairs stood on the back of her neck in anxiousness, and she felt his clawed hand slowly carress her left cheek, "with all the time we'll be spending together I'd be more than happy to rectify the situation."

He had moved his face, "_oh so close"_, to her neck, his hot mouth dangerously close to her right ear. Feeling an altogether unwelcome, yet familiar, feeling begin to course through her veins Kagome quickly stood, almost hitting Sesshomaru, and turned around to face him, her cheeks burning red.

Kagome glared at the man standing so close to her, almost pressing against her, his hand still in the air, the seemingly permanent smirk still on his face.

"With such ridiculous demands it's no wonder we ended up to be the only company to still consider your account. I'll have my boss look over these contracts, but if I were you I wouldn't put all my eggs in one basket," Kagome huffed and walked out of the room.

Standing in her office burning with rage Kagome couldn't help the arousal she felt from being so heated with Sesshomaru. He was always so dominating and she couldn't stop herself. _'If he wants to play hardball, I'm game. I'll flip this around so fast he'll be so sorry.'_


End file.
